User blog:MacabreHarmony/Death Battle Fanon Wiki Hunger Games
As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. ACG runs away from the Cornucopia. Bon snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag. Windini runs away from the Cornucopia. Saikou runs away from the Cornucopia. Desghidorah runs away from the Cornucopia. SS2L clutches a first aid kit and runs away. Quant rips a mace out of Warp's hands. Method runs away from the Cornucopia. Para runs away from the Cornucopia. Derp runs away from the Cornucopia. Proto runs away from the Cornucopia. SSF runs away from the Cornucopia. Chesk runs away from the Cornucopia. Blip throws a knife into Zinniax's head. Digilord finds a canteen full of water. MVSF runs away from the Cornucopia. Agent runs away from the Cornucopia. Bobawins grabs a jar of fishing bait while Aqua gets fishing gear. Puas runs away from the Cornucopia. Groudon grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia. Gameboy takes a spear from inside the cornucopia. Agent tries to sleep through the entire day. SSF questions his sanity. Warp constructs a shack. Desghidorah searches for a water source. Groudon fishes. ACG scares Gameboy off. Method , MVSF, Windini, and Bon hunt for other tributes. SS2L practices his archery. Aqua is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Proto searches for firewood. Derp , Para, Bobawins, Chesk, and Saikou hunt for other tributes. Quant tries to spear fish with a trident. Digilord fishes. Puas injures himself. Blip receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Derp, Proto, Bon, and Blip sleep in shifts. Agent , Para, Windini, and SSF tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. Bobawins and SS2L run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Warp tries to treat his infection. Aqua receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Gameboy thinks about home. Groudon tries to treat his infection. Desghidorah shoots an arrow at Puas, but misses and kills Saikou instead. ACG cooks his food before putting his fire out. Digilord and Quant talk about the tributes still alive. Method and MVSF huddle for warmth. Chesk receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Proto constructs a shack. Desghidorah chases MVSF. Derp decapitates Puas with a sword. Blip explores the arena. Bobawins dies from hunger. SS2L collects fruit from a tree. ACG picks flowers. Bon injures himself. Aqua runs away from Windini. Warp tends to Digilord's wounds. Quant practices his archery. Groudon accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it. SSF and Method fight Agent and Chesk. SSF and Method survive. Gameboy receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Para receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor A fire spreads throughout the arena. The fire catches up to Blip, killing him. Bon and Digilord fail to find a safe spot and suffocate. Windini survives. Quant survives. Aqua and SSF fail to find a safe spot and suffocate. Warp survives. Derp kills MVSF in order to utilize a body of water safely. ACG survives. A fireball strikes Proto, killing him. The fire catches up to Method, killing him. Gameboy and Para fail to find a safe spot and suffocate. A fireball strikes Desghidorah, killing him. A fireball strikes SS2L, killing him. Quant, ACG, Derp, and Warp sleep in shifts. Windini looks at the night sky. The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Windini decides not to go to The Feast. Quant decides not to go to The Feast. Warp takes a staff leaning against the cornucopia. Derp decides not to go to The Feast. ACG falls into a frozen lake and drowns. Quant defeats Derp in a fight, but spares his life. Warp steals from Windini while he isn't looking. Warp questions his sanity. Windini cries himself to sleep. Derp begs for Quant to kill him. He reluctantly obliges, killing Derp. Warp scares Windini off. Quant discovers a cave. Warp cries himself to sleep. Quant and Windini tell stories about themselves to each other. Windini sprains his ankle while running away from Quant. Warp tries to sleep through the entire day. Windini and Quant talk about the tributes still alive. Warp sees a fire, but stays hidden. Quant tries to sleep through the entire day. Warp sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Windini tries to spear fish with a trident. Windini looks at the night sky. Quant bashes Warp's head in with a mace. Windini sets an explosive off, killing Quant. The winner is Windini from District 1! Category:Blog posts